Wish You Were Here
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: A new pony comes and moves to Ponyville and everypony is interested about him. Everything is all ok until a certain magical pony comes and makes a deal with him. She promises that he will have everything he desires. But what he doesn't know is that Trixie is in debt. In debt of a powerful demon that threatens to have full control over all Equestria! Welcome to Ponyville...
1. Welcome To Ponyville!

**Welcome to Ponyville!**

 **Normal POV**

"Ugh...what is this? Wait...this looks like Ponyville...but-"

The pony looked around a small town. It was beat up and looked abandoned. There was smoke in every corner and the shadows seemed to cover the entire world. Suddenly, a little fillie walked in front of him.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!"

The pony looked in confusion at the little fillie.

"What? Who are you?"

"My name is Sweetie Belle. But-"

Before she could finish an alarm went off. The fillie gasped.

"Quick! He's coming!"

"Wait-who?!"

"There isn't time! Follow me!"

The pony followed her and ran. The pony was so curious to what was happening.

"Wait! What's going on?!"

"Please! Just run!"

He obeyed the fillie and followed her. He then heard something that sent a chill down his spine. A crazy, maniacal laugh echoed through the town. He looked around, panting and running to where Sweetie Belle was taking him. They ran into, what seemed to look like a boutique shop, and ran inside.

The pony panted and looked ahead of him to see Sweetie Belle looking away from his direction. He yelled at the fillie while still out of breath.

"Hey..what's going on?! Are you listening?!"

He looked back to see the door close behind him. He looked back at Sweetie's direction only to find a silhouette of a weird looking creature. It spoke to him in a very unsettling voice.

 **"Welcome."**

It turned its head around revealing his white eyes and wide smile. It laughed an evil laugh and jumped at the pony.

* * *

A pony woke up panting and looking at his surroundings. He sighed with relief and smiled.

"Phew! Just a nightmare."

The pony was a male unicorn with a black mane and purple eyes. He had a nice smile and his cutie mark was a yellow badge. It was shaped like that of a T. He was riding on a train go a certain destination.

The pony sighed and remembered where he was going. Ponyville. He was moving there and He had heard many great things about the little town. Such things as great ponies, many mysteries, and, of course, the legendary Mane Six. There were many great stories about them. Each of them had a particular characteristic that made them so unique. For example:

Rarity. The pony of generosity. A pony that loves fashion and likes her friends very much. He heard rumors that she one time turned Ponyville into a fashion mess! He laughed at the idea.

Applejack. The pony of honesty. A cowmare that was in charge of an entire apple farm! That's amazing for even a unicorn like him. He wondered if what the other unicorns, that visited Ponyville, said was true. Were her apples really the best in all of Equestria?

Fluttershy. The pony of kindness. A gentle, warm hearted pegasus that loves everypony. She seemed like a really nice mare. She seemed like a pony he would hang out with. You know, because he loved animals a lot also.

Pinkie Pie. The pony of laughter. A real party animal! He heard that she made all kinds of treats for the residents of the town. There were rumors going around that she one time multiplied herself into a mob of Pinkies! Wow.

Rainbow Dash. The pony of loyalty. He heard that she was a very competitive pegasus. He also heard that she was a pretty pegasus also. Man. If he had wings he would race with her. She seemed like an awesome pony to hang out with!

And finally, Twilight Sparkle. The pony of magic. He couldn't believe that he might meet the princess of friendship! An alicorn! Amazing! He wondered if she would be willing to teach him some magic.

He really liked to study, have a little competition, and loved to party! He was hoping to meet the amazing Mane Six! He really loved to create and loved the thought of coming up with new ideas!

The train stopped and he looked out the window. He gasped and ran out the train. He looked around in awe. He was here! Ponyville. He walked out of the train station and went through the town. He looked all around him to see many varieties of different ponies. He had a big smile on his face as he walked through the streets of the small town.

He wasn't paying attention and bumped into somepony.

"Oh, I'm sorry there-"

He looked at the pony he bumped into. She had a cowboy hat and green eyes.

"It's alright partner." Assured the pony.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Could it be one of the Mane Six?

"A-are you A-Applejack?"

The pony tipped her hat and nodded.

"This...is...awesome!"

He shook the pony's hoof.

"It's a pleasure meeting one of the legendary Mane Six!"

Applejack chuckled.

"Thank you, but I'm just another pony like everypony else. Are you new here?"

He nodded.

"I'm moving here actually."

"Well that's great. It's always nice having somepony new come to Ponyville. What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is, SC. It's short for my longer name."

Just then, a pink pony came from nowhere. It surprised both of the ponies.

"No way! A new pony?! His calls for a party!"

SC stood there with awe. It was the party queen! Pinkie Pie!

"Hi there new pony! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

SC could barely speak. He was so astonished that he forgot where he was. He shook his head and told his name to Pinkie. Pinkie smiled and jumped all around him.

"This is so great! A new pony here!"

She gasped, grabbed him, and shook him.

"That means a new friend!"

SC felt dizzy and chuckled. Pinkie gasped.

"I need to go and prepare a cake for you! Everypony deserves a party after all!"

She then hopped away while Applejack helped him up.

"She's just excited that you're here. She loves making new friends. Hey, speakin' of which, we should get you a suit."

"Why?"

"Cause the Grand Galloping Galla is startin' tomorrow. And I think I know just the pony who can help."

* * *

"Oh dear. I thought I put my fabric here."

Rarity looked around her home to find something for a dress she promised to make for Twilight. She stopped and heard a knock on her door. She went to go open it and saw Applejack with a unicorn.

"Oh hello, Applejack. Who's your friend?"

"Rarity, this is SC. He's moving to Ponyville and also needs a suit for the Galla tomorrow." Applejack explained.

Rarity grinned.

"Well I welcome you. And I'll have a suit prepared for you by tomorrow morning. Oh, have any suggestions for it?"

SC thought for a moment and had an idea.

"Is it alright if it's purple? It's always been my favorite color ever since I was a fillie."

Rarity smiled.

"Sure thing, darling. I'll have it ready."

SC thanked her and followed Applejack.

"Well, I have to go. If you want to meet Twilight she lives in that crystal castle over there."

SC nodded and said goodbye to her. He headed towards the alicorn's home. He couldn't believe that he might meet the princess of friendship! He was so busy thinking about how he might meet her that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh, I'm so sorry., sir."

SC rubbed his head and looked up to see a pegasus with light pink hair. He gasped.

"Are you, Fluttershy?"

The pony hesitated.

"Y-yes."

"That's so cool! It's a pleasure meeting you, Fluttershy. I've always wanted to meet the kindest pony in all of Equestria!"

Fluttershy blushed and smiled a little.

"Really? Do you think I'm that kind?"

"Of course! Hey, maybe someday we can have a cup of tea together?"

"That would be great! How does Tuesday sound?"

"Excellent. Bye Fluttershy."

"Bye, oh wait! What's your name?"

"It's SC."

"Bye SC!"

SC waved goodbye and arrived at Twilight's home. He knocked on the door of the castle and waited. In a few minutes the princess opened the door and smiled.

"Hi. Who are you?"

SC almost couldn't speak. He then bowed and explained.

"I'm SC. I'm moving here to Ponyville and I was hoping, if you're not too busy, if you can give me a tour of the place?"

Twilight nodded.

"Of course! And you don't have to bow."

SC chuckled and followed Twilight around.

* * *

SC yawned. Twilight had taken him all around Ponyville and he was exhausted. Twilight noticed this and asked the unicorn:

"You seem exhausted. How about you stay at my place for awhile?"

"R-really?"

"Of course. And you can stay for as long as you want. You know, while you're finding a home here."

SC chuckled.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you, princess."

Twilight laughed a little.

"Please, call me Twilight."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all like this story so far! :) I'm going to be working on it more and make longer chapters next time! That's if I finish my school work. XD Anyways, talk to you all next time! Oh by the way, SC will be meeting Rainbow Dash in the next chapter.**


	2. Friends On The Other Side

**Friends On The Other Side**

 **Normal POV**

SC groaned. He felt weak and exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly, checking his surroundings. He looked around and found that he was in a forest. It was dark and the trees curved in a super natural way.

"What?" He questioned,"What is this place?"

He then felt a chill on his spine when a cold breeze flew through his fur. He felt as if he was being watched. Suddenly, he heard a rustle through the bushes around him.

"Hello?"

He called out but no one answered. But again a rustle could be heard behind him now.

"Hey! Show your face!"

 **"I don't think that would be a good idea."**

SC turned his head all around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the sky, trees? He couldn't tell!

"Where are you?!"

 **"Hehehe. I'm here. I'm there. I'm always here and there. I'm the cold chill that runs down your spine. I'm the shadow that follows you around. I'm the reason you wake up."**

"What? This doesn't make any sense! Who are you?!"

 **"I thought I already told you?"**

"No! What's your name?! And what do you want from me?!"

The mysterious dark voice chuckled a bit.

 **"I don't think my name is important at the moment. You'll find out very soon, SC. You'll soon find out what big plans I have for you. You're very useful. And I plan on taking over Equestria by using you!"**

"What?! This is insane!"

SC suddenly fell to the ground. He tried to get back on his feet but he couldn't feel them at all! The voice laughed and said one last thing to him before he fell into a deep sleep.

 **"Welcome to Ponyville."**

* * *

SC gasped and panted for air. He looked around to see he was at Twilight's. He panted and looked at his hooves. He sighed. Another nightmare? What was going on? He had to get to the bottom of this.

SC stopped his thinking and smelled something delicious. He chuckled.

"But first, maybe some breakfast."

SC walked into a room where six ponies sat around a big table. Pinkie noticed his arrival and ran towards him.

"Hi, SC! Here!"

Pinkie then gave stack of pancakes of frosting and whip cream all over! SC chuckled.

"Uhh, thanks, Pinkie."

Pinkie smiled and hopped back to where she was sitting. SC started to eat his pancakes when he felt something bump him. He looked back and was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh. Watch it."

It was Rainbow Dash. SC didn't know what to say. He just stood there in awe. This was the Rainbow Dash! Meanwhile, Rainbow looked at SC with confusion.

"Uh, hello?"

SC then snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. I just can't believe this."

Rainbow looked at him again, tilting her head.

"Believe what?"

"That I'm talking to the legendary Rainbow Dash of course! I mean, you're the fastest pony in all of Equestria! That's amazing!"

Rainbow blushed a little and scoffed.

"Well yeah! It's totally obvious that I'm the coolest pony there is. Say, what's your name?"

"The name's, SC. It's pronounced, Es C. You know, like to separate letters. It's shorter for my full name."

"Cool. What is your full name?"

"Well, it's-"

Before SC could finish, Twilight came through the door. She had a piece of paper with her. She had a very unamused look on her. Rarity wondered what was wrong.

"Oh darling, what's the matter?"

Twilight handed the paper down at the table. The ponies looked at it and gasped except SC. It was a poster for a magic show by none other than Trixie. Fluttershy put her hooves to her face.

"Oh my."

Applejack nodded her head.

"Oh sweet apple sauce! She's back?!"

SC was wondering what was all the deal.

"I'm sorry, but what is so bad about this, Trixie?"

Twilight explained to SC.

"Oh nothing, except that she's a stubborn pony who cares about no pony except herself. She comes every year claiming that she can do magic, read minds, interpret dreams, and see the future. But they're all lies."

SC smirked a bit.

"Did you say, interpret dreams?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yes, but like I said. Lies."

"Interesting." SC said to himself.

Rarity then remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! SC, I have your suit ready for the Galla tonight. I'll drop it off here at Twilight's. You know, since you don't have a home yet. Speaking of which, have you found a place?"

SC nodded.

"No, not yet. But I'm going to head into town right now to see if there are any openings. See ya later! And thanks, Rarity!"

Rarity and the others waved goodbye.

* * *

SC walked through the town of Ponyville. He took a deep breath and sighed. The air felt so good. He looked all around the town and saw many ponies. He continued walking when he noticed a blue pony with a wizard like hat. He walked towards her, could this be the Trixie he heard about.

"Excuse me, but are you, Trixie?"

The pony turned around and scoffed.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie! If you don't mind. Yes, why do you ask."

"Well, I was told that you can interpret dreams. And I was hoping you could help me."

Trixie rubbed her chin.

"Well, Trixie has some time to spare. Please follow me."

SC followed her in her home and found a table in the middle of the room. SC then asked her:

"Hey, I was told that you couldn't do any magic, or that it was fak-"

Trixie boiled with rage and shouted at him while music could be heard in the background.

"Don't you disrespect me, little pony!"

SC was surprised with this outburst. Trixie continued but having a chanting melody in her voice.

"Don't you upset or deride.

You're in my world now not your world.

And I've got friends on the other side."

 _"She's got friends on the other side."_

SC looked around to see where the singing silent voices came from. Trixie walked up next to him.

"Don't worry, SC. It's just a little magic trick don't worry."

Trixie started dancing and walking towards the table.

"Sit down at my table,

Put your mind at ease.

If you relax it will enable me,

To do anything I please."

SC sat on a chair while Trixie sat as well. She continued with a smirk.

"I can read your future,

I can change it around some too.

I look deep into your heart and soul,

you do have a soul right?"

She asked playfully. She continued and grabbed his hooves.

"Make your wildest dreams come true.

I got voodoo,

I got hoodoo,

I got things I haven't even tried!

And I've got friends on the other side."

 _"She's got friends on the other side."_

Trixie then let go of his hooves and closed her eyes.

"The dreams,

The dreams,

The dreams will tell,

The past,

The present,

And the future as well.

The dreams,

The dreams."

Trixie then used her magic to summon a cup of tea.

"Have some tea,

Take a little trip in your future with me."

She opened her eyes and sang to him about his future and where he came from.

"Now you young pony are from across the sea.

You've worked so hard, can't even have some tea.

Your life styles high!

But your funds are low.

That is what your dreams are telling me."

SC rubbed his chin.

"Is that what my dreams are telling me?"

Trixie nodded and continued.

"But do not worry, I know the answer to set you free,

But freedom takes purple,

It's the purple,

It's the purple,

It's the purple you need,

By looking into your future it's the purple that I see."

Trixie then continued.

"But the way to get your freedom,

You must build a kingdom.

You must build a kingdom of,

Rainbows,

And Cupcakes,

And so much more."

SC was so confused by what she was telling him.

"What does this have to do with my future?"

Trixie answered his question by singing yet again.

But for a happy life, you must build a factory.

The biggest, and greatest factory! Then you will have the life that will please.

In time SC, so shake my hoof."

SC wasn't so sure about this idea.

"C'mon, shake my hoof and you will soon find out what your destiny is."

SC slowly shook it and Trixie grew an evil smirk.

"Yes."

SC then fell down to the floor and screaming in pain. Trixie chanted with her ''friends'' and all sorts of symbols and colors flew around her.

"Are you ready?!"

 _"Are you ready?!"_

"Are you ready?!

Transformation central!"

 _"Transformation central._

 _"_ Transformation central!"

 _"Transformation central!"_

"Modification central!

Can you feel it?"

SC looked up at Trixie before he passed out.

"You're changing,

You're changing,

You're changing alright!

I hope you're satisfied!

But if you ain't, don't blame me.

You can blame my friends on the other side!"

Trixie laughed and got close to SC. She put her hoof on her mouth and said one last thing to him.

"Shh."

* * *

SC's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. His eyes looked around the room he was in. He was at Twilight's? Was he dreaming again? Impossible, it felt so real. He looked to his right to see a purple suit on his bed.

"Huh, this must be the suit that Rarity made for me for the Galla."

His eyes opened wide. The Galla was in a few minutes! He quickly got into his suit and fixed his mane. He looked at himself at the mirror and smiled.

"Looking good!"

SC trotted towards the door and walked outside.

"Hey, SC."

SC stopped and looked around wondering where the voice came from.

"Up here."

SC looked above his head to see Rainbow Dash hovering above him.

"Oh hi, Rainbow Dash. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Galla?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I just came to see what was holding you."

"Oh well, it's a long story. But I'm heading right now. Speaking of which, you look amazing in that dress."

Rainbow Dash chuckled and blushed a little.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Galla, everypony arrived in their best dresses and suits. Even Discord and the Smooze returned. And everypony knows what happened last time they came. Twilight looked around for two certain ponies. That was when she asked a pony named Lyra.

"Hey, Lyra? Have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

Lyra nodded.

"No, sorry."

Twilight rubbed her chin. Where were they?

"What's wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight turned her head towards a familiar face. Starlight Glimmer.

"Oh nothing, Starlight. I'm just trying to find Rainbow Dash and the new pony that moved here yesterday."

"Well, have you asked-hey, isn't that her."

Twilight looked at where she was pointing and saw the two walking inside. Twilight rushed towards them and asked them where they were. Rainbow chuckled.

"Don't worry, Twilight. It's just that SC fell asleep."

SC shook his head.

"What?! No I didn't!"

Rainbow laughed.

"Sure."

Twilight watched as the two argued playfully. She smiled and walked towards the two.

"Hey, I better go see how the others are doing. I'll see you later."

They nodded and walked away from Twilight. Twilight walked around and found Rarity talking to Pinkie. She greeted them.

"Hey, girls. This Galla is looking great! Maybe nothing bad will happen after all!"

Discord then appeared next to Twilight drinking chocolate milk.

"What do you mean by bad? Surely nothing happened last time."

Twilight shook her head in disbelief.

"What? Last year your friend nearly devoured all of Ponyville's residents!"

"Well I'm sorry if my friends are different then yours!"

He then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Twilight sighed and went to see her other friends.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were dancing when Apple Bloom noticed something.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! Look!"

They both looked at where she was pointing. She pointed at Rainbow Dash and...who was that? Just then, Twilight walked towards them.

"Hey girls."

Sweetie Belle greeted her.

"Hi, Twilight. Who's that next to Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight looked at where they were looking and smiled.

"That's SC. He's a new pony here and is moving here. He's made a bunch of friends here since his arrival."

Scootaloo laughed.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I think Rainbow Dash and SC look more then friends."

Twilight shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Scootaloo?"

"She's right!"

They all shot their eyes at Ponkie he hopped towards them. Twilight asked Ponkie what she meant.

"Well, have you seen them. I think they like each other."

Twilight smiled.

"Oh, Pinkie. They've only met just today."

Pinkie laughed.

"So?!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Everypony looked around wondering what was going on. Celestia and Luna didn't know what was going on either. They're eyes then shot towards the door. They all gasped when they saw the face. Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Chrysalis! Wait! Chrysalis?!"

The evil queen laughed.

"Well well. If it isn't Twilight Soarkle and her little friends."

Celestia yelled at her.

"What are you doing here?!"

The queen laughed.

"I just want to get revenge on you! All of you! I would've had Equestria in the palm of my hoof if it wasn't for you!"

"But how can you have a palm when there's a hole there?"

Chrysalis looked around wondering where the voice came from.

"Who said that?!"

"I did."

She looked to her right seeing a male unicorn with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow whispered to SC.

"What are you doing?"

The queen laughed.

"And who might you be?"

SC tipped his hat.

"I'm SC. And I'm guessing you're a rejected alicorn from the hole factory?"

Chrysalis steamed with anger and grabbed him with her magic. SC was then pulled away and taken towards Chrysalis' face.

"Do you think you're funny puny brained unicorn?"

SC nodded.

"Who are you calling puny brained? From the looks of it your brain is as dense as the holes in your legs."

Discord then made a drum set appear and did the classic, ba dum tshh! Everypony started laughing at this. Even Luna and Celestia. Chrysalis boiled with anger. She yelled at SC.

"How dare you?! Do you think your funny comments can stop me?!"

"No, but I think they can go THROUGH you."

Everypony started laughing again. Pinkie laughed rolling on the floor and holding her stomach.

"It's funny because it's true!" Pinkie said while laughing.

Chrysalis' eyes twitched and she yelled at SC again.

"Stop it! Or I'll kill you!"

SC rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't think you're telling the truth entirely."

Chrysalis narrowed his eyes at the pony.

"Why?"

"Cause you're still EMPTY inside."

Everypony laughed and and fell down on the floor. Rainbow Dash started crying. She couldn't stop laughing! Maud just stood there smiling a bit saying:

"I've never laughed so hard in my entire life."

Chrysalis had had enough. She threw SC at the floor at shot magic from her horn. SC noticed this and dodged by doing a flip and landing on his hooves. Everypony looked in complete shock. Even SC.

"Huh, didn't know I could do that."

Chrysalis shot another blast and SC covered his face. He thought it was all over until he noticed that the blast hit him and bounced off. It then hit Chrysalis in the face and she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhh! You nearly ruined my perfect face!"

"Looks like somepony else beat me to it." He then rushed towards her and jumped above her. He then slammed her towards the floor causing her to pass out. Again Everypony gasped.

"Woah, didn't know I could do that either."

Everypony started cheering. SC got off Chrysalis and dusted his hat. He noticed all the ponies picking him up and cheering. Suddenly, Fhrysalis woke up and started flying.

"This isn't over!"

She then teleported away. Everypony kept on cheering for SC. Meanwhile, Chrysalis teleported outside the castle and walked towards the forest. She laughed.

"It's been done, sir. That spell that Trixie brew is working! His powers will be growing stronger."

A shadow then appeared and it laughed.

 **"Good. Soon Equestria will be in my control!"**

* * *

 **Hey everypony! This is probably the longest chapter I've done in any story so far! About 3,000 words. And for me that's a lot. But I really wanted to do this chapter because of the whole Trixie with her Friends On The Other Side song. For some of you who do not know that song is from Disney's The Princess And The Frog movie. I thought that this song would fit a lot with her. She's going to be one of the main antagonists here. And you'll probably find out a lot more in the next chapter. Also if you like secrets and Easter eggs I've hidden a lot in this chapter. A lot of the Easter eggs hint future chapters and...antagonists. Also I'm sorry if there are misspelled words. Dang auto correct! XD Anyways. Have a super spectacular day and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
